Talk:1-2-3-4-5 Senses! (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:6894:D142:7C57:4015-20190430145518
Foi designado como o Ano Internacional da Água Potável, pela ONU. Eventos * Fundação do Centro Social e Paroquial da Sé Catedral de Angra do Heroísmo.Boletim Paroquial de São Salvador, Novembro de 2010, pág. 3. Ano XI nº 2 * Restauro e ampliação do órgão de tubos da Sé Catedral de Angra do Heroísmo. Janeiro [[Ficheiro:Inauguration of Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva in 2003.jpeg|thumb|'1 de Janeiro' - Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva assume a presidência da República Federativa do Brasil.]] [[Ficheiro:Elizabeth I in coronation robes.jpg|thumb|'24 de Março' - 400 anos de morte da rainha Elizabeth I da Inglaterra.]] [[Ficheiro:John Paul II Medal of Freedom 2004.jpg|thumb|'27 de Abril' - Papa João Paulo II beatifica Tiago Alberione.]] [[Ficheiro:Gilberto Gil 1719MC198.jpg|thumb|'3 de Setembro' - Gilberto Gil recebe o Grammy Latino prêmio de Personalidade do Ano, Miami.]] [[Ficheiro:Mars Hubble.jpg|thumb|'27 de Agosto' - Pela primeira vez em 60.000 anos o planeta Marte passa pela menor distância à Terra, 55.758.006 km.]] * 1 de Janeiro - Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva assume a presidência da República Federativa do Brasil. * 2 de Janeiro - Chávez visita Lula em Brasília e propõe a integração energética entre países latino-americanos * 11 de Janeiro - Entra em vigor o novo Código Civil brasileiro aprovado pelo Congresso em setembro de 2001. *24 de Janeiro - O rapper "Sabotage" é assassinado. * 30 de Janeiro - França apreende Boeing da Varig por falta de pagamento do contrato de leasing pela Varig. Fevereiro * 1 de Fevereiro - Ônibus espacial explode no Texas. A nave Columbia explodiu matando seus sete tripulantes. No momento do acidente, a espaçonave viajava a 20.000 km/h, dezoito vezes a velocidade do som. * 17 de Fevereiro - Estreia Mulheres Apaixonadas, novela escrita por Manoel Carlos e exibida pela Rede Globo, que chega a bater Recorde de Audiência na TV Brasileira. * 25 de Fevereiro - A União Europeia chega a acordo sobre "o primeiro instrumento de imigração legal", projeto de directiva comunitária sobre o direito de reunificação familiar de imigrantes. ** Roh Moo-hyun assume a presidência da Coreia do Sul. * 28 de Fevereiro - Inaugurado o COMPOMUS (Laboratório de Composição Musical) da Universidade Federal da Paraíba (UFPB). Março * 3 de Março - Fundação da Associação Atlética Coruripe, clube de futebol do Alagoas. * 4 de Março - Carnaval - A Gaviões da Fiel vence o carnaval paulistano e conquista seu 4º título da história da escola, com um enredo que falava sobre as cinco regiões brasileiras. * 5 de Março - Carnaval - A Beija-Flor de Nilópolis vence o carnaval carioca; é o sétimo título da escola * 6 de Março - A Assembleia Nacional de Cuba reelege o líder Fidel Castro para mais um mandato de cinco anos à frente da presidência. * 19 de Março - Coligação liderada pelos Estados Unidos inicia guerra no Iraque contra Saddam Hussein. * 24 de Março - 400 anos de morte da rainha Elizabeth I da Inglaterra. * 31 de Março - O presidente da República, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, anunciou o aumento do salário mínimo de 200 para 240 reais. Abril * 14 de Abril – O Projeto Genoma Humano é finalizado, com 99% do DNA sequenciado a uma precisão de 99,99%. * 21 de Abril - Morte da cantora Nina Simone * 27 de Abril - Beatificação de Tiago Alberione pelo Papa João Paulo II. Maio * 1 de Maio – O presidente dos Estados Unidos, George W. Bush, em um discurso, anuncia o fim da maior operação militar de 2003: a Invasão do Iraque. * 2 de Maio – A Marinha Portuguesa arriou pela última vez a bandeira portuguesa no Forte de São Sebastião, Angra do Heroísmo, dando lugar a uma intervenção de manutenção e recuperação. O imóvel foi assim requalificado como uma das Pousadas de Portugal, inaugurada no ano de 2006, com o estatuto e classificação de "Pousada Histórica Design", pondo fim a 469 anos da sua presença no local. * 16 de Maio - Eclipse lunar total visto principalmente nas Américas. * 25 de Maio - Néstor Kirchner assume a Presidência da República Argentina. Junho * 3 de Junho - A dominicana Amelia Vega é eleita Miss Universo. * 24 de Junho – Por força de lei desta mesma data a localidade do Topo, ilha de São Jorge, recupera o estatuto de Vila, mantendo-se no entanto inserida no concelho da Calheta. Julho * 1 de Julho - Em Portugal, elevação de Raiva, Santa Maria de Sardoura, Silvalde, Bustos, Mamarrosa, Palhaça, Pico de Regalados e Troviscal à categoria de vila. * 20 a 26 de Julho - 13ª Gymnaestrada Mundial em Lisboa, Portugal. Agosto * 6 de agosto - Morre o fundador da Rede Globo Roberto Marinho, aos 98 anos. * 22 de Agosto - Explosão do foguete VLS-1 no Centro de Lançamento de Alcântara mata 21 cientistas brasileiros. * 26 de Agosto - As vilas portuguesas da Gandra (Paredes), Mealhada, Oliveira do Bairro, Rebordosa, São Salvador de Lordelo, Serpa e Vila Nova de Santo André são elevadas a cidade. * 27 de Agosto - Pela primeira vez em 60000 anos o planeta Marte passa pela menor distância à Terra, 55758006 km. * O programa de TV de variedades brasileiro Fantástico completa 30 anos e exibe o especial Fantástico 30 Setembro * 3 de Setembro - Gilberto Gil recebe o Grammy Latino prêmio de Personalidade do Ano, Miami. * 10 de Setembro - Um helicóptero da Marinha do Brasil perde o controle devido à ação dos ventos e má conservação do veículo; e cai no mar, matando o piloto. * 27 de Setembro - A Rede Record completa 50 anos se consolidando como a emissora mais antiga em atividade no Brasil * 28 de Setembro - É exibida a primeira transmissão do programa Pânico na TV Outubro * 8 de Outubro - Anunciado o noivado de Frederico, Príncipe Herdeiro da Dinamarca e a plebeia australiana Mary Elizabeth Donaldson. * 15 de Outubro - A China se tornar a terceira nação do mundo a enviar o homem ao espaço na nave Shenzhou 5 * 19 de Outubro - Início do horário de verão no Brasil: 2003/2004 * 21 de Outubro - Consistório Público Ordinário para a criação de novos cardeais, em Roma. * 24 de Outubro - Apple lança o Mac OS X v10.3 Panther. *25 de Outubro - É inaugurado o Estádio do Sport Lisboa e Benfica. Novembro * 1º e 5 de Novembro - O casal Felipe Caffé e Liana Freidenbach são cruelmente assassinados e Liana é estuprada e morta por Roberto Aparecido Alves Cardoso, vulgo Champinha, esse caso causou muita indignação e polêmica pela sociedade, esse caso é conhecido como Caso Liana Friedenbach e Felipe Caffé. * 08 de Novembro - nasceu Lady Luísa Windsor filha dos condes de Wessex, Eduardo e Sophie e também neta da rainha Isabel II * 17 de Novembro - Arnold Schwarzenegger substitui Gray Davis como Governador da Califórnia após um recall que havia acontecido em 7 de outubro do mesmo ano. * 20 de Novembro - Michael Jackson é detido na Califórnia sob a acusação de conduta irregular com menores. Thomas Sneddon Jr., promotor do condado de Santa Bárbara chama o acusado de "Wacko Jacko" (termo pejorativo usado por tabloides contra Michael Jackson) em rede nacional, concluindo que existe, portanto, rixa pessoal entre Jackson e Sneddon. Mais tarde (em 2005), Jackson foi absolvido de todas as acusações por inconsistência dos fatos. * 26 de Novembro - O Último voo oficial do Concorde foi dado a cabo por um British Airways Concorde, para a sua casa natal (Filton/Inglaterra), em que foram realizadas homenagens ao Concorde, como o movimento do "Bico" (Levantamento e Rebaixamento), logo depois seus motores foram desligados fechando um dos mais gloriosos capítulos da aviação. Dezembro * 6 de Dezembro - A irlandesa Rosanna Davison é eleita Miss Mundo. * 17 de Dezembro - Lançado o último filme da trilogia The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. * 13 de Dezembro - O presidente do Iraque Saddam Hussein foi capturado por tropas americanas. * 23 de Dezembro - Recolhimento da moeda de 1 real de aço inox no Banco Central do Brasil. * 26 de dezembro - Sismo de Bam de 2003 destrói a cidade de Bam, no Irão, causando cerca de mortes. * Homo floresiensis, espécie humana descoberta através de escavações arqueológicas. Outros eventos Falecimentos [[Ficheiro:John Ritter at the 1988 Emmy Awards.jpg|thumb|'11 de setembro' - John Ritter, ator norte-americano (n. 1948).]] [[Ficheiro:Sérgio Vieira de Mello.jpg|thumb|'19 de agosto' - Sérgio Vieira de Mello, diplomata brasileiro (n. 1948).]] [[Ficheiro:Elia Kazan NYWTS.jpg|thumb|'28 de setembro' - Elia Kazan, cineasta turco (n. 1909).]] [[Ficheiro:Ebadi.jpg|thumb|'Nobel da Paz' - Shirin Ebadi.]] * 11 de janeiro - Jorge Laffond, ator brasileiro, famoso por interpretar a personagem Vera Verão na série de televisão A Praça é Nossa (n. 1953). * 12 de janeiro - Maurice Gibb, Cantor, compositor e musico da banda britânica Bee Gees. (n. 1949). * 12 de janeiro - Leopoldo Galtieri, militar e ex-presidente argentino (n. 1926). * 24 de janeiro - Gianni Agnelli, empresário italiano (n. 1921) * 24 de janeiro - Sabotage, rapper e ator. (n. 1973) * 28 de janeiro - Cícero Dias, pintor brasileiro (n. 1907). * 31 de janeiro - Arthur Costa Filho, ator brasileiro (n.1927) * 3 de Fevereiro - João César Monteiro, cineasta português (n. 1939). * 14 de Fevereiro - A ovelha Dolly, primeiro clone de um mamífero adulto, sacrificada aos seis anos (n. 1996). * 23 de Fevereiro - Christopher Hill, historiador inglês (n. 1912). * 4 de março - Carlos Kurt, ator e humorista brasileiro. Ficou conhecido por sua participação nos programas e filmes dos Trapalhões (n. 1933). * 9 de março - Bernard Dowiwogo, ex-presidente de Nauru (n. 1946) * 14 de março - João Batista de Castro Dias, deputado estadual do Piauí (n. 1940) * 7 de abril - Albery Seixas da Cunha, artista plástico brasileiro. * 25 de abril - Hernani Guimarães Andrade, cientista espírita brasileiro (n. 1913). * 3 de maio - Wilson Viana, ator brasileiro, apresentador do programa Capitão Aza na TV Tupi. * 8 de maio - Elvira Pagã (Elvira Olivieri Cozzolino), cantora, atriz (cinema) e compositora brasileira (n. 1920). * 12 de maio - Paulo Flores, dublador brasileiro (n. 1944). * 14 de maio - Dante Quinterno, desenhista argentino, criador do Patoruzú (n. 1909). * 26 de maio - Carlos Eduardo Dolabella, ator brasileiro, pai do também brasileiro Dado Dolabella e marido da também atriz Pepita Rodrigues (n. 1937). * 12 de junho - Gregory Peck, ator norte-americano (n. 1916). * 15 de junho - Hume Cronyn, ator canadense (n. 1911) * 27 de junho - Walter Hugo Khouri, cineasta brasileiro (n. 1929). * 29 de junho - Katharine Hepburn,atriz norte-americana votada com primeira pela lista do A.F.I.(n. 1906) * 2 de julho - Amadeu Meireles, radialista português e autor de programas de rádio (n. 1928) * 8 de Julho - Tarcísio de Miranda Burity intelectual, político ex-governador do Estado da Paraíba, escritor e professor universitário brasileiro * 22 de julho - Uday Hussein e Qusay Hussein, filhos do presidente iraquiano deposto Saddam Hussein. * 24 de julho - Rogério Cardoso, ator e comediante brasileiro (n. 1937). * 27 de julho - Bob Hope, ator e comediante norte-americano (n. 1903). * 29 de julho - Afonso Brazza, ator e cineasta brasileiro (n. 1955) * 6 de agosto - Roberto Marinho, jornalista, empresário de mídia, dono das Organizações Globo: Rede Globo de Televisão, O Globo, Sistema Globo de Rádio etc (n. 1904). * 9 de Agosto - Mílton George Henschel, quinto presidente da Sociedade Torre de Vigia de Bíblias e Tratados (n. 1920) * 16 de Agosto - Idi Amin, ex-ditador de Uganda (n. 1928). * 19 de agosto - Sérgio Vieira de Mello, diplomata brasileiro (n. 1948). * 30 de agosto - Charles Bronson, ator estadunidense (n. 1921). * 8 de setembro - Leni Riefenstahl, cineasta alemã (n. 1902). * 11 de setembro - John Ritter, ator norte-americano (n. 1948). * 12 de setembro - Johnny Cash, cantor e compositor norte-americano (n. 1932). *28 de setembro - Elia Kazan, cineasta turco (n. 1909). * 4 de outubro - José Carlos Martinez, foi um administrador de empresas e político brasileiro, dono da rede de TV CNT. (n. 1948) *19 de outubro - Road Warrior Hawk ,lutador profissional de Wrestling americano (n. 1957) * 12 de Novembro - Jonathan Brandis, ator norte-americano (n. 1976). * 28 de Novembro - Amaury Alvarez, ator brasileiro (n.1951) * 30 de novembro - Earl Bellamy, cineasta norte-americano (n. 1917) * 4 de dezembro - Maria de Arruda Müller, educadora e poetisa brasileira (n. 1898). * 12 de Dezembro - Heydar Aliyev, presidente do Azerbaijão (n. 1923). * 30 de dezembro * Sônia Ferreira - dubladora brasileira (n. 1938). * Luiz Sergio Coelho de Sampaio - filósofo, acadêmico e escritor brasileiro (n. 1933). Prémio Nobel * Física - Alexei Alexeevich Abrikosov, Vitaly Lazarevich Ginzburg, Anthony James Leggett. * Química - Peter Agre, Roderick MacKinnon. * Medicina - Paul Lauterbur, Sir Peter Mansfield. * Economia - Robert F. Engle, Clive W. J. Granger * Literatura - John Maxwell Coetzee. * Paz - Shirin Ebadi. Epacta e idade da Lua Ligações externas * Eventos * Carnaval - Ano do centenário da Portela, mais antiga escola de samba existente. * Centenário do Avaí Futebol Clube. * Centenário da Warner Bros. Pictures. * 100 anos da primeira edição das 24 Horas de Le Mans. * Fim do contrato de Itaipu com o Paraguai. Nickson, Andrew, (2008) Paraguay: Lugo versus the Colorado Machine, Open Democracy 20 February 2008 http://www.opendemocracy.net/article/democracy_power/politics_protest/paraguay_fernando_lugo * Eclipse Solar Anular * Retorno da OSIRIS-Rex, da NASA, à Terra * Ano proposto para o lançamento do BFR da SpaceX para o Projeto dearMoon Epacta e idade da Lua Ligações externas *